A New Kind of Fear
by disneydork
Summary: Pre "Kick Me". Takes place during SOF, the day before the Flock start school. Iggy reflects on all the Flock have been through, and the even greater challenge yet to come. Most likely Oneshot.


**Pre-Kick Me**

**This is basically something I had to write for my Drama teacher, a part of the exam that I had to do. **

**Though most of this story is just Iggy explaining the Flock's life story, I figured I post it anyways. The end of it ties in with my other story "Kick Me" (also the main part of my exam.)**

**Takes place during School's Out- Forever, the day before the Flock goes to school (the day before "Kick Me" takes place.) **

**Dedicated to my Drama teacher, James Patterson and the AMAZING Phoenix Fanatic and her wicked ways of making me post!**

**I've ranted on long enough, let the story begin!**

Hey.

My name is Iggy, I'm fourteen years old, blind, I love to cook and, well, blow up stuff. I have this thing for explosives and… _anyways_, I live with five other kids ranging from ages six to fourteen with some random stranger who has recently decided to adopt us.

Yes, adopt. We don't have parents. Now before you go into your woes of sympathy, don't. Yes, we're parentless, but that's the least of our worries. We're more freaked out about the fact that we have a whole secret organization trying to kill us.

Yes, kill. Or worse. What could possibly be worse than death? A lot of things, but I'm not going to go telling you about them unless you wish to have nightmares for the rest of your innocent, pampered life.

Maybe I should explain how a couple of kids got caught up in a sticky situation like this. When we were babies, we were stolen from our houses, by a couple of whacko- scientists and basically robbed of any chance of ever having a normal, happy childhood.

I was experimented on for the first ten years of my life, as were Max and Fang. One of those experiments left me blind forever, and another one of those experiments, the most life changing one for all of us, left us only ninety-eight percent human. That other little two percent has had a HUGE impact. We're two percent bird, complete with wings, super senses and super _powers_. I won't go into details about the rest of our tortured life, but I _will_ assure you that ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine… (etc.) percent of these experiments were extremely painful.

When I was ten, some sympathetic scientist named Jeb decided to run away with us, taking us to our own personal haven in the mountains where we lived for four years. Two years after Jeb had saved us, he went missing, presumably dead. It broke our hearts, but Max, the oldest of the six of us, who was twelve at the time, took care of us, resuming Jeb's old duties. Fang, the second oldest, twelve like me and Max, took over Max's former duties, officially becoming second in command. My life, though I was the third oldest and technically the same age as Max and Fang, did _not_ change, other than the new found whole in my heart where Jeb had once been.

Another two years later, The School (the place we had escaped), found us. Our house was destroyed and we were on the run. Not long after that, we discovered Jeb had betrayed us, he wasn't actually dead and he was part of the School all along.

A few months after we lost our home, one of us got badly hurt. Fang. We had to take him to the hospital, where, of course, the doctors noticed the wings. The FBI got involved, and now we're living with one of their top agents, Anne.

That's not what I wanted to talk about though, crazy scientists are the _least_ of my worries today. The thing is, I'm about to go to school. _Real school_, complete with _real people_ and _real work_. Which, if you've lived a life on the run from mad scientists, is shocking. I mean, being hunted down by a whole organization of people trying to kill you; normal, but actually going to a school like _regular people_; well, let's just say it's not exactly something you see every day in the mutant bird kid's life (aka, _never_).

The thing is, I'm nervous. Which is totally stupid compared to all the things I've been through in my life but… I've never done anything quite like this. I mean, will we blend in? Will people like us? Will people treat me differently because I'm blind? I'm filled with fear of this shocking new reality, I half wish we were still sleeping in subway tunnels in New York. Is this how normal people feel? The fear of rejection? The urgency to be accepted? I don't know, but I do know that I'm about to explode with anxiety if I don't go out for a fly _right now_.

Tomorrow, I, Iggy the Mutant Bird Kid, am going to my first day of school.

I've never been so scared in my life.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive Critism appreciated!**


End file.
